Craig's Song
by Jonniebuk
Summary: Craig sings to John Paul, on stage in an Edinburgh gay club.


A/N: Extracted and modified from my full length fic currently being published on LiveJournal. J-P&Craig are in Edinburgh. at a gay club, to announce their new play **McDean Live!**

As they came down the spiral staircase, and re-entered the bar heading for their table, they heard the DJ speaking on the microphone:

"It's fast approaching the time for karaoke so get those request forms into me quickly, but first here's Gavin with a very special announcement."

Gavin excused himself and turning, bounded up onto the stage. As he reached out to the DJ to take the microphone, the house lights dimmed and a spotlight came on.

"As most of you know, we have some very special guests with us tonight." He paused as cheers and whistles echoed around the room. "So please welcome on stage Mr Craig Dean."

"Back in a minute," said Craig grinning, "Its payback time, but don't worry cos I love you," blowing a kiss as he turned and headed for the stage.

"Welcome to Edinburgh and to Centre Stage, Craig." Said Gavin, handing over another microphone as a second spotlight focussed on Craig. "You've got some very exciting news for us I think?"

"Yes I have Gavin," said Craig as the room fell deathly quiet. "I'm proud to announce that next year's Edinburgh Fringe, here at Centre Stage, will see the World Premiere of **McDean Live! **featuring myself and Mr John Paul McQueen."

The whole room erupted in a cacophony of noise: whistles; cheers; glasses banging on table tops.

Sat at their table, John Paul stared around the room, mouth agape, unable to believe that the words **McDean Live! **could generate such enthusiasm and raw excitement. He felt a brief twinge of anxiety as the enormity of people's expectations suddenly hit him.

On the stage, Craig waited a few minutes until silence returned to the room. "I've got a very special prize to give away tonight, the very first **McDean Live! **t-shirt signed by John Paul and myself. So I have a very special McDean question for you all. But because it's so busy rather than you all shouting out your answers, you have to write down your name and the answer on a piece of paper and pass them up here to the DJ box, then we'll draw them out and the first correct answer will win the t-shirt. Just one more thing – It's no good asking me or John Paul the answer because we won't tell you! Okay all ready for the question?" and he paused while the DJ played a drum roll on the sound system.

"What make and colour are John Paul's boxers?"

As the room again erupted with cheers and wolf-whistles, John Paul muttered "Craig, you absolute bastard!" and cradled his head in his hands.

Several minutes passed as answers to the question were written and hurriedly passed forwards. John Paul risked a glance around the room, his gaze alighting on one particularly intrepid young man who appeared to be steeling himself to approach and ask for a hint. The blue eyes turned ice-cold. Under their piercing glare the lad thought better of it and returned to rejoin his companions.

Turning his eyes towards the stage John Paul could see some nods and smiles passing between Craig, Gavin and the DJ. "What the hell was Craig planning now?" he thought to himself.

Almost unnoticed strains of music began to fill the air, and he saw Gavin lift his microphone.

"Craig how's things going in Dublin. Everything okay between you and John Paul?"

"The last few years have been a bit strange actually. First there was Natalie and Darlene, then Sarah of course. But then something very odd occured Gavin," And Craig began to sing:

_'Cause life is in perfect order with Jay-P on my arm.__  
__It makes my shoulders broader with Jay-P on my arm.__  
__Even when things won't gel, and the pieces won't fit,__  
__I'm suddenly in, I'm suddenly on, I'm suddenly 'it."__  
_  
John Paul stared transfixed. He was bloody good. Not just the singing, but his movements in time to the music, everything. Gavin faded from view as his spotlight dimmed, leaving just Craig illuminated on the stage.

"_Who else can make me feel like I'm handsome and tall?__  
__Who else can make me feel I'm on top of it all?__  
__I found a combination that works like a charm:__  
__I'm simply a man who walks on the stars__  
__Whenever it's Jay-P on my arm!"__  
_  
Craig stepped down from the stage and advanced towards the table. As he did so a coloured spotlight clicked on, bathing John Paul in its' warm glow. Craig circled the table, his gaze riveted on John Paul, chocolate brown eyes shining forth their love in the spotlight.

_"Life is a celebration with you on my arm.__  
__Walking's a new sensation with you on my arm.__  
__Each time I face a morning that's boring and bland,__  
__With you it looks good, with you it looks great,__  
__With you it looks grand!"_

Stopping in front of John Paul, Craig raised his free hand to caress his cheek.

_"Somehow, you've put a permanent star in my eye.__  
__Even the dead of Winter can feel like July.__  
__We start a conflagration that's cause for alarm.__  
__We're giving off sparks, we're setting off bells,__  
__Whenever it's you on my arm."_

He withdrew his arm and slowly made his way back to the stage. John Paul felt strangely bereft at the loss of his touch.

Reaching the stage, Craig dropped to one knee, reaching out his hand towards his beloved J-P as the music softened and slowed.

_"Who else can make me feel like I'm handsome and tall?__  
__Who else can make me feel I'm on top of it all?__  
__I found a combination that works like a charm:__  
__I'm simply a man who walks on the stars,__  
__Whenever it's Jay-P on my arm!"_

The room went momentarily dark and James took advantage to wipe tears of happiness from his eyes.

The house lights came back up and once again the room erupted, with shouts of "More, Bravo, and Encore."

Gavin rejoined Craig on the stage. "Thanks Craig that was fabulous. Now can we get you to pick the winning answer?"

Craig delved in to the bucket containing just three correct answers and picked one out. "The winner of the **McDean Live!** t-shirt is Sam Campbell!" A shy young man made his way to the stage to collect his prize.

"And the correct answer Craig was?"

Craig looked across at John Paul to try to gauge his reaction.

"The correct answer was John Paul is going commando and isn't wearing any boxers!"

As the room once again resounded to cheers and catcalls, Craig could see John Paul sat stony faced, arms crossed against his chest.

As Craig approached the table, John Paul did his best to look cross, resolutely keeping his lips straight and trying to fix a glare on Craig.

"Don't be angry J-P, it was only a bit of fun to get you back for embarrassing me," pleaded Craig his eyes giving off that adorable, lost puppy, look that John Paul loved.

"Craig Dean, by rights I should cheerfully murder you at this point in time," he paused, watching Craig's face take on a look of indescribable sadness.

"But, every tiime, you make me so happy and proud and I love you so much!" and John Paul reached forward and pulled Craig towards him in to a passionate, open mouthed, kiss.


End file.
